Smile
by xXBloody.ApocalypseXx
Summary: A song drabble-ish set for the Cuatro Espada...Ulquiorra Cifer. Ulquiorra X 1st POV reader


**Author's Note:** I was randomly listening to my music, when I stumbled across the song smile, and came up with this...so, enjoy! it's going to be a song drabble set.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach, or the song SMILE, by Avril Lavigne.

* * *

><p><strong>Track 01:<em> Smile<em>**

"I'd like to introduce to you…_."

The stares from the Espada was almost becoming too much for me when Sousuke Aizen introduced me.

La Primera Espada, Starrk Coyote, yawned. Barragan Luisenbarn scowled as always. Tia Halibel had her arms folded beneath her massive chest, her expression that of boredom. Nnoitra Gilga simply snorted, while Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez seemed to scan me, much to my embarrassment. Zommari LeRoux just did not care, while Szayel Apporo Granz grumbled under his breath-possibly because the time he could have spent on an experiment was being wasted. Aaroniero Aureruerie remained unreadable, while Yammy Rivalgo seemed unconcerned.

And him.

Cuatro Espada: Ulquiorra Cifer.

His expression remained stoic…the calm, yet distant expression frozen upon his features. The emerald hues of his eyes said nothing…no one deciphered the meaning in them as he kept it all locked away in their depths. The tear-track-like streaks added to enhance his eyes, while his ebony black hair falling in strands over his face, was encased by the remnants of his Hollow Mask.

"You are to be assigned as the Fracción of the Quinta Espada."

That couldn't be good, now can it?

"HUH? Why the fuck do I get the bitch? Assign her to someone else, will ya?" Nnoitra yelled at Gin Ichimaru, aghast.

"Language, Nnoitra." Aizen warned.

"Well…I don't need the likes of her." Nnoitra finished and stomped off.

Silence fell.

Aizen sighed. "Since Nnoitra doesn't seem to want to take his new Fracción to her room…Ulquiorra, could you do the honours?"

Ulquiorra nodded before motioning to me with his acid-green eyes, beckoning me to follow. I quickly scuttled after him.

As we walked down the corridors of Las Noches, I ran to keep up with Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra-sama?"

He didn't answer.

I decided to ask anyways.

"Why don't you ever smile?"

Ulquiorra Cifer stopped in his tracks. I nearly ran into him. He turned to look at me, hands in the pockets of his hakama pants.

"You shall not understand. Besides, this is just the way I am. Welcome to the army."

He turned around and began walking again.

"Ulquiorra-sama?"

"What now?" he asked in an irritated tone.

"Oh, I didn't mean to annoy you, sir!" I hurriedly tried to cover up for my mistake. "Please forgive me!"

Ulquiorra said nothing. He just gave me a final look of his bright green eyes before showing me into my new lodgings.

_You said "Hey,  
>What's your name?"<br>It took one look  
>And now I'm not the same<em>

"Ulquiorra-sama?"

Ulquiorra turned to me as he was about to exit.

"A smile would look really good on you!" I cheered. Yeah, that's me. Cheerful, naïve, and the kind who likes to spread sunshine everywhere. Aizen brought the sun to Hueco Mundo, so why couldn't I try to brighten up the mood of this gloomy Espada?

Ulquiorra seemed to ignore my comment.

"I do not wish to express myself as openly as you do."

I looked at him with a surprised expression.

"But there are so many reasons you can have to smile!"

Ulquiorra sighed, closing his reptilian eyes in disappointment.

"You fail to understand."

As he turned and walked away, I realized something.

His fading footsteps echoed in my ears, and I smiled brightly. I would bring a smile to his face someday or the other.

_Yeah you said "Hey."  
>And since that day<br>You stole my heart  
>And you're the one to blame<em>

I know now…he had just given me another, and a wonderful, reason to smile.

_And that's why I smile  
>It's been a while<br>Since every day and everything has  
>Felt this right<br>And now you turn it all around  
>And suddenly you're all I need<br>The reason why I smile_

* * *

><p>AN: review!

**Important Author's Note: **

**I'm gonna pull back and relax after this!**

**Nah, I don't have time to relax. But there's a high chance it'll take time for me to update any of my stories due to my workload.**

**I promise to update multiple chapters for each and every story once I return.**

So whatcha think? You guys got a hell lotta time to review, so the more reviews I get, the harder I'll work on updating sooner!

Rosalind: REVIEWS = LOVE!

Sebastian: And it also helps my mistress work faster.

Rosalind: Yeah, of course it does!

Sebastian: So, kind readers, instead of simply following and/or favouriting, please leave atleast a few words for my mistress to feel motivated!

Rosalind: SEBASTIAN's asking you!


End file.
